


华亭风月鉴（壹）

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 民国背景 艳俗风月奇谈 长篇连载





	华亭风月鉴（壹）

**Author's Note:**

> 民国上海/痴心窝囊废与兔子的风月情谈/三观不正

正如王文王说过，从海那边乘帆船回来，不论大不列颠还是阿美利坚，一并归为洋人。

上海滩这疙瘩大点的地方，大家对洋人都是很巴结的，就算你逛按摩院，一口英语拿出来，人家小姑娘羞得脸一红，都不肯管你问药水钱。

 

说得就是那假洋人。王文王托着茶壶暖手，屁股下的八仙凳四条腿只有两条着地，被他用脚掌勾住来来回回的晃。紫砂茶壶壶嘴指着邻桌一人，洋装衣裤，皮鞋油亮，梳理板正的头发分出几缕垂在耳后，却是东方人柔顺漂亮的黧黑。

 

削金阁的戏台上空空荡荡，王文王百无聊赖托了下巴。

 

“照你这一说，四哥也算假洋人了，段叔叔不是打算送他去伦敦？”崔荣宰掂了掂鼻梁上崭新的银边玻璃镜，两根手指浸到盛满煎蚕豆的瓷碗里夹起一颗，往嘴里一弹，茴香豆被他嚼出了油渣的声响，惹得王家老幺挑眉啧声：哪里像个读书人，尽知道吃。

 

 

“哦，还有你那表哥？堂哥？也好算个假洋人。”崔荣宰眼珠子来来回回转圈圈，他是记得王文王有位兄长英文讲得极好，年龄比他们长不了几岁，好些年前他随叔父去王公馆吃酒时有过一面之缘。 那顿酒算王老爷二儿子的请婚宴，几户世交人家聚在一处吃个便饭，听送热水的阿嬷讲，女人是二少爷从金陵北路领来的，此前已经偷摸厮混了十五六年，如今正妻前脚撒手人寰，二少爷后脚就急不可耐要把人接进门，气得王家大家长七旬高龄抄起红木拐杖追着他揍了大半个后花园，一把老骨头差点磕成天女散花。

 

那顿酒简直是崔荣宰的年少噩梦。

不知为什么，长辈们嬉笑闲谈的时间比往日长上许多，菜品堆了一桌愣是没一人动筷，崔荣宰自然不敢动，王文王又隔得远，只好百无聊赖咬着嘴唇当个石头墩子。他懵懵懂懂好似在做梦，听着长辈们骤然拔高的嬉笑又猛然转醒，抬头望见王文王那二叔脑袋低垂，身边新娶的妻子一身崭新的红褂子，唇也红艳艳的，同样将头垂得极低，脂粉惨白的脸上半点表情都没有，崔荣宰竟在她唇边眼下瞧出许多镶进粉的皱纹。

 

“荣生，不是说你那宝贝花头不少，洋文讲得好，朝鲜话也叫乖利索，倒是叫我们见识见识呀。”席间有人冲王二少敬酒，许多人便窸窸窣窣附和说，好嘛荣生，叫过来给我们看看。

“如今洋人办得学堂都学得来，”王荣生一味地点头笑着摆手，“摩登不过两日，干什么拿出来丢人现眼——”

 

“你也知道丢人现眼这四个字怎么写。”

王老先生将手里的木杖柄重重往地上一杵，声如惊雷，满屋的嘈杂便在这样一瞬间散去，崔荣宰昏昏沉沉想起三月春冻消融，隔一夜推开窗便寻不到霜花的痕迹，只有雨声滴滴答答渗进墙根青苔，蒜苗葱叶上傍生的水沫子一粒一粒翻滚下来。

 

“那孩子现在住公馆里？你去叫他打扮妥当，领过来与大家同桌吃饭。”王老先生招来一个仆妇招呼道。

王荣生抬眼看了他父亲一眼，依旧笑着，却不再开口讲话。他身边的女人面色好比赭铁。

 

崔荣宰就着放置过久味道堪比残羹冷炙的酒菜，忍受作呕的欲望，终于在众人的奚落中目睹了王文王这位来路不明的长兄真容。

他本忘性大过玩心，能将这号人物记到今天完全是因为席间气氛过于怪诞。老先生肃穆缄默，后辈窃窃私语不时嬉笑，两位新婚燕尔神色如同吊丧。混乱之间那老嬷领着个着洋衣洋裤的少年入了席，崔荣宰听到连串云里雾里的洋文后猛一抬头，姣面，巧鼻，桃花眼——好艳丽一张面孔，艳得他几乎心惊肉跳。

 

 

“哎——”王文王捧着茶壶想了半晌，好不容易想起来有这么一个人。

“老爷子不让家里人提他，”他压低了声音。“天下那么多姓王，不见得就是我们王家人。你也知道小嫂是金陵北路出来的女人，那种野路子改不掉的，前两年拖了二叔吸鸦片，钱花光了就去打笼头水，被我阿公扫地出门，有一日嗑疯了直接吞，倒在片馆里没起来，到死也要当对苦命鸳鸯。”

 

“那你那表哥？堂哥？还是什么哥？”崔小少爷连忙追问，“难不成还住在公馆？”

 

“谁知道，我家就没这号人。”王文王撇嘴，“我住汉柏利的学生公寓好，放假才回公馆，后来就见过他一回，脸都记不清什么样子。我妈咪不让我喊他的，后来二叔出了事，更是不知道躲哪里去了。”

“指不定，指不定和他娘一样学按摩去了！”王文王嘿嘿笑了两声，端起茶杯刚要呷一口，脑袋边被人扣除往前一推，他尖叫一声，滚烫的茶汤悉数泼在衣襟上，深褐色地开出一丛又一丛花。小少爷恼怒至极，猛一回头便撞上两颗凉津津的眼珠子。

 

 

耶稣基督玛利亚！

 

王文王像只猫一样尾巴炸开花儿。始作俑者神色淡然德捏着他的茶杯，用手帕嫌恶地擦了擦边缘，随即递到唇边轻轻抿了抿。

 

“凉透了。”段宜恩从正月寒风中来，大裘上的雪花簌簌被他抖干净，将瓷杯往桌边一搁，捡了张八仙凳坐下，抬手招呼侍者，“碧螺春。”

也许是因为裘毛后的面孔过于端秀凌厉，眉宇间的凉薄胜过楼外寒风，并不像好说话的货色，不少戏客只扭头往他那边瞟一眼便迅速移开目光。

 

“嗨，别吓我，”王文王一屁股坐下直拍胸口。“我这条命值多少钱侬晓得伐，要惜命啦。”

崔荣宰见怪不怪，咽下嘴里的煎豆子，弯起眉眼规规矩矩叫了声四哥哥。

 

“值不值钱不要紧，我只知道把你游无锡时存在我这儿的欠条拿给王伯观摩观摩，你也不用惜命，只管屁股开花，” 段宜恩冲他略微一弯嘴角，伸出一根手指在空中晃了晃，“噼里啪啦。”

 

崔荣宰左瞧瞧段宜恩右看看下意识护住屁股的王文王，想笑又不敢笑，只好将目光移向削金阁空荡荡的戏台。

四处陆陆续续沸起人声，戏台子上已有人报幕，粉白的脸，腮帮字拿油彩涂出酡红，滑稽怪诞又掺着点隐约的凄厉。崔荣宰隐约听见什么“从金陵请来的什么先生、谁谁谁家的关门子弟”，所谓养风流从来是王文王的爱好，他素来对听戏饮茶等文人做派提不起兴趣，如今更是两眼一翻几乎昏睡过去。强撑着移开视线，却瞥见刚才被王文王奚落过的假洋人已经换了张桌子，正托着下巴把玩手中白瓷茶盏与对面的人闲谈，坐姿松散随意，哪还有之前的半分僵硬板正。

 

 

“别看了。”王文王突然拿肘子戳戳他腹部，凑到他耳边小声说，“这人我有些眼熟，刚才一时没想起来。前几日爹地约一个客人在书房谈生意，那男的同他一块儿来的，不知是秘书还是翻译。” 他咬了咬牙，“日本人。要不是看到他眼皮我还真记不起来。”

 

崔荣宰闻声而顿，再次朝那处窥伺过去，视线挪过假洋人高挺的鼻尖直直落下眼皮，那小块苍白皮肤上斜划下一大一小的两颗墨痣——使他想起被雪垛埋没的曜石。

 

 

 

 

第一章 西窗

 

 

窗是他最早能记起围绕在身边的事物。

 

朝西边开的檀木窗，拿一根木头支起来，躺在床上也能观摩巴掌大小的一方天。风晴雪雨，春夏秋冬，不知哪天开始就爬上的碧绿的藤蔓，从此只要雨夜都能听到水滴拍打叶片的声音。

后来又不知那天，哪个姐姐，偷偷摸摸进来看，往窗棂边摆了盆吊兰。吊兰叶子细长的，风一来就开始悠悠地晃荡，味道比脂粉香。

后来他被母亲领出去，穿过长长的花廊去见个涂脂抹粉的老娘们，回来时那扇窗便阖上了，用木板与长钉子钉牢靠，钉完了房间里全是灰，跟有阳光照进来时一个样，空气里飘满了灰。

 

阿妈叫他没事少看窗，有人从西窗跳下去过，黄婆婆叫做工的钉上了，干干净净大吉大利。

他问妈妈，是谁跳下去了呀？

是隔壁的姐姐。

 

他扳着手指一个一个点了好几日，却没弄明白少得是哪个姐姐。阿姐们穿着大红大紫的旗袍与小褂，裙岔口露出光洁的小腿，头发都是卷的，嘴唇都是红艳艳的，笑盈盈弯腰去摸他脑袋，小嘉，小嘉，你母亲今晚跟沙姆大厦里管账的打牌，要晚回来，你自己睡。

人家可是洋人呢，眼珠子和玻璃珠一个样，你瞧如意今天得意的模样，鼻孔都能朝天插蒜啦。她们捂着嘴笑得扭来扭去，又扭来扭去地走开。

 

小嘉还是费力地数着数，一二三四五六七，花廊里的阿姐们都一个模样，是谁从西窗跳下去了，分明一个不少。

他便不再多想这件事，只管在房间里乖乖等他母亲回来。世上总有许多让他不解的地方，连同母亲也是，在小嘉很大了以后才被应允喊她母亲，此前他只能叫她阿姐，不知哪个阿姐，与花廊中住的任何女人有无二致。

 

 

小嘉躺在床上睡，薄薄的棉被只盖住腰以下的地方。腰间缀饰除了棉被还有一条男人的手腕。先是揽着他，两根指头拧他腰腹间软绵绵的肉，过了会儿索性贴|在赤|裸|的后背，攀过蝴蝶骨，沿背脊一绺滑下去，陷进湾弧状的腰窝里。

小嘉浑身酸痛得没劲，又不愿理会他，只管将怀中的长烟管抱紧，脑袋直往枕头缝里埋，过了许久才闷声闷气抱怨了句，“别闹，痒。”

 

他言语里不免娇纵利气得过了头，说完才惴惴不安，便松开烟枪畏畏缩缩地回头瞧，一个翻身利索地枕进男人臂弯里。

“阿六，把东西给我嘛，”小嘉双手勾住客人脖子，亲昵往前蹭了蹭，“都答应了好多回，要是每回隔过夜就忘，也别来喜欢我啦——”

 

 

秦六爷是上海顶有名的烟茶商，与洋人打了十多年交道，围城外的日本人都认识好几。此人人脉极广，又与黄阿婆交好，早在满洲国成立前就已经做了快十年的皮条生意——专接那些洋人来金陵北路“做按摩”。

 

那时金陵北路还不具备现在的规格，左右不过一条又长又陈旧的巷子，夜晚点起暖澄澄的灯笼，所有的朝西的木窗都打开，便有一位位珠光宝气明艳动人的旗袍姑娘倚在窗边托着下巴向下眺望，每个闯进巷子的男人都被送去楚楚流波。光看穿着打扮，有些竟然比上海滩的名媛还要摩登。

 

秦六爷就是在一扇摆了盆吊兰的窗边瞧见了小嘉的母亲，玉如意生得极妙，他揽小嘉云雨时也常常怀念，总说他与他母亲眉眼生得极像，可除了模子一样外，就再也没有相似处了。小嘉的母亲不像娼|妓，情到浓时往往显出可笑的贞洁刚烈，秦六爷若敢在床上玩什么花样，可是要挨她耳光的。

想后来她怀了哪家少爷的种，在花廊生下小嘉，好不容易等到那少爷正妻归西，欢天喜地带儿子出了花廊嫁人，一走就没了音讯。

过了好多年，秦六爷与黄阿婆打牌时才听说，她与那少爷被逐出门去，吞了香片，双双殒命在烟馆里。黄阿婆还边嗑瓜子边奚落：如意姐想当年多么的趾高气扬，以为自己傍上大户人家，牵了儿子，将簪花、旗袍、首饰、赎身的大洋，还有进门纳地那双绣花鞋统统扔到我牌桌上，口里笑得狂妄，说什么老娘也不干了——大家都以为她捡了大便宜，从此要当金枝玉叶的贵太太去，谁知道死在这么个鬼地方。

 

“如意那儿子呢？”秦六爷顿了顿，搁下水杯。“王家就乐意认这么个不清不楚的种？”

黄阿婆哈哈大笑，镶银的假牙合都合不拢，牌也顾不上打，神神秘秘地往他耳朵边上招呼。

“您也知道这金陵道最不缺女人，女人老早不新鲜啦——如今官老爷图新鲜，买些漂漂亮亮的小兔子陪酒，大洋比平时多排一倍的啦。”

“要我说，玉如意这臭脾气，好吃懒做还想立牌坊，最不适合干这行，死了也好。她儿子倒好，居然一点儿不像她，除了一张皮哪儿有什么能耐，兜兜转转吃光王家给的钱，自己跑回金陵道来啦…….”

 

秦六爷顿在原地没说话，耳朵边那老桂花的话来来回回飘荡。

 

而小嘉，小嘉可不一样，小嘉注定要吃这碗饭，还能把饭碗吃光亮喽。谁让他是个天生的兔子。

 

 

 

 

他一把将小嘉的手腕捉住，心想真是怪事，明明臀上还是有些肉的，手腕脚腕却瘦得过分，叫人心疼。

秦六爷便用指腹一下一下拨弄小嘉腕口的硬骨头，用手一提，压上去香了两口，随后扭头从包里掏出一串绛红的珠串，一圈一圈缠在小嘉手腕，鸽子血般的珠子将他皮肤衬的比纸还白，好似银筷子一戳就能流出血来。

 

“有三十粒。”他贴着小嘉的掌心嗅了口气。“省着点抽，祖宗。按现在这市价红珠子可不便宜。”

抬眸又对上小嘉月钩似的弯弯眉眼，眼眶湿漉漉浸润四月春雨，要不是秦四爷稔知他德行，简直要以为那眼里蕴了柔情蜜意一腔春水。

 

柔情是真，不听话也是真。他当着秦六爷的面咬开手腕上那珠串的绳结，红豆般的药珠便前赴后涌地滚落了一床。小嘉懒懒散散小猫般躺回榻上，半长不长的乌软头发散在被褥之间，他侧身衔住一粒枕头缝里的红珠子，含|进嘴里，拿舌尖拨|弄|着。

 

“好甜。”

 

秦六爷眼睛一眯，立即会意了，翻身便压上他小腹，很不客气用得跨坐，将小嘉压得一阵窒息，只好嘴唇微微张开喘着气，口中的珠子也包裹在白玉似的牙齿里时隐时现。

秦六爷笑了笑，伸手掐住他两腮逼迫他张口，未摘扳指的拇指径直伸进他咽喉去扣索。

小嘉软绵绵的躺在床榻，被他搅得天旋地转几欲作呕，却不敢咬他手指，只好小声呜咽着，眼泪一刻不停往下淌，与嘴角溢出的融进药珠色素的唾液并在一起，将半张脸染得比桃花还红。

 

“祖宗，别吞了，糖衣舔完就吐出来，不然就下去见你娘吧。”秦六爷掴了把他的脸，将手一摊，小嘉立即乖乖将红珠子吐在他掌心。他用被单揩了揩，拿过枕边的烟枪——那还是玉如意留下来的东西——用铁扦戳上药珠，对准烟灯稍微拨几下，红珠子迅速烧起来，铜扣中弥出蛛丝般的烟雾。

他眯着眼睛享受地抽了几口，很快将烟枪递过去，小嘉乖乖托住去吸啜，乖得像舐牛奶的初生猫仔。

 

 

“六爷我也算对你上心，偷偷带货进来都不怕罪老太婆，你可别占完便宜还扫我的兴”秦六爷盯着他一味地笑。

 

“上回说的……能玩儿吧。”

 

 

小嘉身子一抖，吐出一口醉人的烟气隔在两人之间。他愣了半晌说不出话，只泪眼朦胧地抬眸望向秦六爷，眼眶里翻动着粼粼波光，却不哀怨。

 

半响，他开口应允，听那口气倒像应允别人一同下楼打麻般散漫。 “都听六哥的。”

 

秦六爷似乎被他极大地取悦到了，挑起半边眉梢，上下下将眼前人仔细打量良久，突然一把夺过小嘉手中的烟枪，翻了个面往他白嫩的腿根烫过去。

 

花廊深处的房间里传来一声短促的尖叫，只极快嚣显过一瞬，便被金陵北路纸醉金迷的喧闹声湮了踪影。

 

tbc

 


End file.
